Momento certo
by CatchingStar
Summary: harm convida mac para jantar


Titulo: O momento certo

Disclaimers: os personagens de JAG não me pertencem.

* * *

Finalmente o final de semana chegou e Mac podia finalmente descansar um pouco. Com a ausência de Harm por causa do incidente na África, ela ficou encarregada de resolver os casos dele e é claro o seus próprios. Durante a manha ela caminhou e a tarde arrumou umas coisas.

Havia acabado de sair do banho quando o telefone de sua casa tocou. A jovem colocou um roupão e correu para atender.

"Mac. É o Harm. Tudo bem?"

"Oi Harm, Tudo sim.

"Gostaria de sair e jantar comigo?... Há menos que você já tenha planos."

"eu não tenho planos. E adoraria jantar".

"Posso passar na sua casa para te buscar?"

"Não precisa se incomodar".

"Não vai ser nenhum incomodo... será que pode olhar pela janela...?"

A jovem foi ate a sacada do apartamento e viu o carro de Harm parado na frente do prédio. A jovem desligou o telefone e sorriu. Harm desceu do carro e subiu ate o andar dela.

"E se eu dissesse que tinha algo para fazer?" Perguntou Mac.

"Eu passaria por aqui nem que fosse para te ver por alguns minutos. (os dois sorriram). Vejo que acabou de sair do banho..."

"Você me pegou desprevenida... Espere um minuto enquanto eu vou colocar uma roupa".

"Porque?

"Nós vamos sair para jantar..."

Mac foi ate o quarto escolher uma roupa bonita e Harm não conseguiu ficar esperando na sala e foi olhar pela porta.

"O que pensa que esta fazendo?" Questionou ela.

"Admirando-a. Alem do mais, eu já vi você se trocando, uma vez".

"Harm, o que..."

O rapaz foi ate ela e a beijou apaixonadamente. (Há muito tempo ele estava querendo fazer aquilo). Harm começou lentamente a tirar o roupão da moça... depois tirou a sua camisa...

"Você tem certeza que isso é a coisa certa? "Perguntou ela.

Ele não respondeu, apenas voltou a beija-la. Os dois se envolveram como jamais haviam feito antes.

As horas foram passando e a paixão dos dois aumentavam.

"Eu esperei muito por esse dia" disse ele "Não imagina como eu me controlei para não ter feito isso antes... por exemplo quando estávamos só nós dois na cabine doe um navio... "as reticências deste parágrafo equilavem a beijos

" E porque você se controlou?"

"Não achei que seria justo... não quando estávamos trabalhando... eu não queria arriscar, na queria que você ficasse brava comigo."

"Eu não sabia que gostava de mim dessa forma... "

"Ah Mac, sabe que desde a primeira vez eu me apaixonei por você e o sentimento cresceu a cada trabalho, como parceiros ou rivais".

Foi uma noite como jamais eles imaginaram que seria. Todos os sonhos que ele tivera com a jovem... não foi nada daquilo. Foi uma noite mágica.

No dia seguinte, Harm acordou outra pessoa. Olhou para lado e seu coração disparou ao ver sua amada ali, com os braços sobre seu peito. Para não acorda-la, ele tirou cuidadosamente o braço e foi preparar um café da manhã. Como não havia nada na geladeira, ele desceu ate a padaria e quando voltou Mac ainda dormia. Preparou umas torradas, um suco e levou numa bandeja para a jovem. Colocou a bandeja na cabeceira da cama e começou a fazer carinho no rosto da jovem.

"Bom dia, bela adormecida."

" Bom dia!" Respondeu ela sorrindo.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Maravilhosamente bem. Porque você já esta vestido?"

"Não tinha comida para o café e eu fui buscar."

"Você fez café?" Perguntou ela beijando-o.

"Não só fiz como trouxe na cama".

"Ah, Harm... isso é tão fofo".

Ele sentou próximo a ela e ofereceu uma torrada.

"Queria perguntar uma coisa..." disse Mac "Porque agora?"

"Porque eu cansei de apenas sonhar. E depois da experiência na África eu percebi que só seria completo estando ao seu lado".

"Você sabe porque os meus outros relacionamentos não deram certo? Porque na "hora H" eu pensava em você. "

" Eu cheguei a perguntar se queria passar o resto da vida comigo, mas você dizia que não" disse Harm.

"Você não insistia. Parecia satisfeito com o não e isso mostrava que não estava preparado para assumir".

Harm ficou pensativo e depois tirou a bandeja da cama - Ela tinha razão! Ele nunca insistiu. Parte dele a queria, mas havia uma parte que não sabia se era certo e ele acabava ouvindo esta parte. Mac levantou-se da cama, colocou o roupão e foi ate a sala.

"O meu maior medo é fazer alguma coisa que arruíne a nossa relação ou nossa amizade".

"Esse medo... todo mundo tempo! Pergunte ao Bug e a Harriet. Eles também tiveram esse medo ao se casarem."

"Sinto muito".

"Porque?"

"Por ser um idiota!"

"Hei, você não é um idiota! Você é sensível, mesmo que às vezes não pareça".

A jovem olhou bem nos olhos deles e em seguida o beijou - um beijo apaixonado. A cada momento Harm ficava ainda mais encantando por ela e sabia que ela também ficava, mesmo que não revelasse. Harm a levou ate o sofá e os dois ficaram se beijando.

"Vamos a um lugar...?"

"Harmon Rabb, onde o senhor pretende me levar?"

"Você confia em mim?

Ele a pegou pela mão e os dois deixaram o apartamento. Com o carro dele eles foram ate um prédio e subiram ate o ultimo andar. A vista do local era linda, dava para ver a cidade e o parque.

"Nossa, esse lugar é lindo" disse ela.

"Eu descobri ao acaso... e toda vez que eu tenho que pensar, ficar sozinho e não esta chovendo eu venho ate aqui."

" Você já trouxe a René aqui?" (a ex dele)

"Não. Você é a primeira. E eu te trouxe ate aqui por causa disto..."

Ele colocou a mão dentro do bolso e tirou uma pequena caixinha revestida de pano verde.

"No lugar que eu mais gosto, com a pessoa que eu mais amo, eu faço o pedido..."

"pedido?"

"Coronel Sarah Mackenzie... Quer casar comigo? E desta vez é pra valer".

"Ah Harm... você realmente me surpreende".

- Eu ensaiei varias formas de fazer esse pedido... em muitos momentos, mas acho que está na hora de assumir, correr todos os riscos... ficar com a única pessoa que realmente importa... Você. O que me diz?"

A jovem agachou ao seu lado e aceitou pedido. Harm a agarrou e a beijou longamente. Os dois viram o sol se pôr e a lua tomar conta do céu. O anel que ele comprara era sem duvida o mais belo de todo o mundo.

FIM


End file.
